


Michael Kors

by thestairwell



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets drunk and texts Blaine about Project Runway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Kors

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my watching twelve seasons in about three weeks. And my missing Michael Kors. :( Zac Posen is... just not the same, you guys. This ficlet nebulously takes place sometime when Blaine is living with Sam and Mercedes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kurt's view do not necessarily reflect my own!

**Kurt (3:02am):**  prijerct rumnway isn’t thee same withiout michla kors  
 **:**  it judt isnt yhe same blame

**Blaine (8:00am):**  did you really drunk text me about project runway?

**Kurt (11:21am):**  zac posen’s such an ass, blaine  
 **:**  his face is awful  
 **:**  and his designs are awful

**Blaine (11:23am):**  don’t you have one of his cardigans?

**Kurt (11:23am):**  not anymore  
 **:**  i threw it in the trash last night  
 **:**  in honor of Michael Kors  
 **:**  i was probably drunk when i bought it anyway, it was terrible. did you see the sleeves? i was designing better when i was three

**Blaine (11:26am):**  you remember beyonce’s worn his dresses right?

**Kurt (11:35am):**  how dare you use beyonce against me  
 **:**  he has no idea what he’s talking about blaine, seriously  
 **:**  blah blah buzzword bad joke blah, go back to high school

**Blaine (11:39am):**  kurt

**Kurt (11:39am):**  i’m so hungover

**Blaine (11:40am):**  do you want me to come over and make breakfast?

**Kurt (11:40am):**  … yes please  
 **:**  but don’t make any for rachel  
 **:**  bitch started the drinking and she deserves to suffer

**Blaine (11:40am):**  i’ll see you in twenty :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on [Tumblr](http://sezzadarling.tumblr.com/post/102280222363/over-the-past-few-weeks-ive-been-marathoning) ♥


End file.
